


Eleven out of ten

by MoonlitPath



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Girls Kissing, Implied Sexual Content, Shyness, Smoking, just wanted to write something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitPath/pseuds/MoonlitPath
Summary: After a snowstorm, Ellie and Dina find shelter, they smoke and try out new things.
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Kudos: 82





	Eleven out of ten

**Author's Note:**

> This is taken by the start of the State of Play trailer, it's pretty obvious.  
> Just wanted to write something.

“On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate our kiss from last night?” Dina raised an eyebrow, joint in hand and enjoying the small smile that slowly grew on Ellie’s face. A snowstorm brewed bigger outside their shelter, making for some quality time until it died down and allowed them to go back home. Ellie leaned forward, snatching the weed and placing it between her lips, radiating confidence the whole time. Dina bit her lip as she watched her face slowly scrunch, a cough racking her shoulders, but she still gave a little smirk and held the drug between her fingers.

“I don’t know, can’t quite remember.” Ellie looked her up and down, exhaling a cloud of smoke as she talked. “Would you mind reminding me?” 

Dina huffed a laugh, shaking her head in disbelief.

“You’re infuriating.” She got the joint back, inhaling and keeping a straight face, drinking in the sight of Ellie’s jaw dropping at her ease in the use of the burn that had travelled down her own throat. She snapped out of it quick enough.

“Have you met you?” Dina shook her head, quickly finishing her smoke and putting it out, throwing a look at the other as she jumped off the car they were sitting on. She was well aware of the eyes that stared at her back, she made sure to straighten her shoulders as she went over to their bags, finding it a chance to check the things they got from their run. It was not long before she heard footsteps approaching her, hesitant and with a hint of shyness. She dared to peak behind her at Ellie, who had a very conflicted expression on her face. A giggle, Ellie was confused.

“What is it freckles?” 

“Uh- What-” She stumbled over her own words and Dina felt her cheeks go hot.

“You’re hopeless.” She mumbled as she got up, grabbing Ellie’s hoodie and dragging her forward to connect their lips softly. An arm circled her waist, pulling her closer that she felt the heat of her body, her head tilting to immerse herself deeper into their kiss. Something more blossomed in their hearts, yearning for the touch of each other, itching for something new between them. Ellie slowly opened her eyes to observe Dina as they still kept close proximity, adoration that she was sure would remain for many years to come. With uncertainty, but still bravery dripping from her high, she rested her palm on Dina’s chest, fingers playing with the zipper of her jacket. Dina hummed.

“Here?” She said, Ellie shrugged.

“I mean, if you want a rating of eleven.” A laugh ensued, then the fumble of clothing with eagerness, what better way to pass a storm than explore new horizons in their relationship.


End file.
